This invention relates to accessories for vehicles, and more particularly to an assembly of elements which makes it possible to convert the usual type of motor vehicle pickup truck into either a so-called "camper" having a fabric top or to make it possible to equip the pickup body with a ladder, or boat, carrier, and additionally to arrange the latter assembly to support an elongated object above the camper top if both assemblies are used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,988 to Cook there is shown a tubular framework which is supported by the front and back stake sockets of a pickup truck to support a fabric camper top. The transverse bows which support the top are slidable fore-and-aft, but they cannot be disassembled from the side rails and the entire framework and it would require at least two people to install and remove it from a vehicle body. Furthermore, there is no provision for carrying a boat, or other elongated body, above the camper top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,764 to Stirling discloses an arrangement which permits the canopy supporting bows to slide along a pair of rails which fit into the stake sockets of a pickup, but these rails are slotted on their upper surfaces, which allows for the entry of debris which could jam the movement of the bows. There is also no provision for a truck rack to be combined with the canopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,713 to Suitt discloses a rack which supports elongated objects above the bed of a pickup truck but it does not utilize the stake sockets and includes no provision for supporting a canopy, or top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,330 to Boultinghouse shows a pair of longitudinally hinged covers permanently attached to a pickup truck body which can be opened up to vertical positions to provide a carrying rack. However, the present extensive use of gooseneck type trailers which require a supporting mounting in the bed of the towing pickup would make these hinged covers impractical.